black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guthrie Warehouse
The 'Guthrie Warehouse '''is where the pirates’ ill gotten gains are delivered in preparation for delivery to legitimate markets across the New World. History Background The warehouse is the heart of the Guthrie fencing operation in Nassau. It is where the pirates’ plunder is stamped with the label of the Guthrie Trading Company, making it appear as if they were simply sugar barrels, and delivered to markets across the New World. The Guthries pay in coin, trade or credit when the cargo is delivered to the warehouse, and they sell the pirates’ cargo at rates they couldn’t dream of matching. Pirates new to Nassau and the Guthrie operation are charged roughly for reales on the dollar, but the more the pirates earn the better the terms get. Season One The ''Walrus '' returns to Nassau after capturing Parrish's Ship and taking its cargo, which includes tobacco and 8 barrels of whale oil. The cargo is delivered to the beach where it is then delivered to the warehouse. James Bridge and his crew of ten arrive in Nassau with 50 barrels of tobacco and a fluyt’s worth of rare silks. Mr. Scott brings word to Eleanor that Bridge is waiting for her at the warehouse. Once there however, Bridge is surprised to be dealing with a young woman, expecting Richard Guthrie. After hearing that the Guthries take roughly half their profits in exchange for transporting the goods, Bridge voices his decision to go to Port Royal instead. However, Charles Vane warns him that the last person who tried to do this disappeared, but his cargo appeared at the warehouse the very next day, delivered by Vane. Intimidated, Bridge agrees to the change. After learning that Richard has been arrested, Mr. Scott tells Eleanor that they can still trade in Port Harbour, Havana and Santo Domingo, but they will only cover a third of their costs per ship per week. This means that within a month, the warehouse will be emptied. Richard Guthrie stands in front of the warehouse and announces to the pirates on the street that a warrant has been placed for his arrest, and his family in Boston learned. They ordered Captain Bryson to liquidate their holdings in Nassau, but Richard convinced him to leave behind the contents of the warehouse. He says that to all those owed credit or whose goods are held on consignment, Richard leaves it to Eleanor to see them made whole. The slaves freed from the [[Andromache|''Andromache’s ]] hold are kept in the warehouse while it is decided what to do with them, guarded by Eleanor’s mercenaries. Mr. Scott arrives with a basket of apples, but is stopped by the guard. Mr. Scott reminds the guard that a dead cargo is a worthless cargo. Inside, Scott assures Eme that he is doing all he can for them, but he unsure if they will be freed. Eleanor is able to reach a deal where the able-bodied men are taken on by Captain Lawrence of the Black Hind, to refill his ranks after desertions, in exchange for future subsidies and credits. The remaining six women are bought and freed by Eleanor, where they are employed in the Tavern and earn a wage. Season Two Eleanor berates Charles Vane for not fulfilling his duties in providing security for the Consortium. She tells him that in the morning, someone killed two watchmen and stole 500 pounds worth of cargo from the warehouse. Vane replies that he signed on to protect the bay, not her weak partners. Meeks delivers the cargo taken from the Good Fortune but is outraged when the cashier refuses to pay the full cost of it due to the bloodstained nature of the barrels. Eleanor arrives and explains that now the goods will have to be unboxed and repackaged into clean containers, and the pirates cover the cost of that as it is their job to manage the taking of prizes. Meeks begs Eleanor to let it slide as they are new to Nassau, but Eleanor refuses, but promises to pass along any savings in the repackaging of the cargo. Eleanor pays a crier to stand outside the warehouse and spread Vane’s message against Flint, calling him a madman intent on destroying Fort Nassau. An errant shot from the Spanish Man O' War hits a set of stores near Fort Nassau and sets it on fire. The'' [[Intrepid|''Intrepid’s ]] storehouse is a mere few hundred yards away and is freshly stocked with black powder. Eleanor orders Captain Lawrence to move the powder to the warehouse and for Virgil to take five men and put out the fire. The vote for the captaincy of the combined crew of Captain Flint and captain Hornigold is held in the warehouse. Ultimately, over 70 of the 100 men vote in favor of Flint. After Eleanor’s arrest, the Consortium disbands, Captains Naft and Lawrence’s crews scatter and Frasier is left to preside over the remains- empty warehouses and the Tavern, which Max buys from Frasier. Season Three After Woodes Rogers successfully takes over Nassau, eight of his men fall ill, and the warehouse is converted into a sick bay. Max joins Eleanor in visiting the warehouse, where Eleanor informs her that six more have fallen ill. Season Four After his forces are defeated at the Maroon Island and the Pirate Resistance is created, Rogers has the warehouse fortified with sandbags and swivel guns, turning it into a makeshift blockhouse. Rogers waits in the warehouse with Captain Berringer while they secure Nassau Town after the pirate invasion is turned back. Several captives, including De Groot, Dr. Howell and Colin are brought before the warehouse after their capture. Knowing that De Groot is Flint’s Ship’s Master, Rogers offers clemency in exchange for information, but De Groot tells him to go fuck himself. Berringer then cuts off one of De Groot’s ears as payback for the similar mutilation of the dead Redcoats on the Maroon Island. During the Spanish invasion, several townspeople try to hide in the warehouse. However, they are easily found by the Spanish soldiers and a woman who was hiding inside is brought out, raped and likely killed. The warehouse is set on fire and presumably destroyed. Gallery Scott warehouse2.jpeg Warehouse goods.jpeg Meeks Warehouse Cashier.jpeg Warehouse election night.jpeg Eleanor Warehouse sickbay.jpeg Berringer Rogers warehouse.jpeg Category:Locations